Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device that includes an authentication module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device system for performing group authentication and an operating method thereof.
Background Information
As a method of enhancing the security of devices physically or electrically connected to each other, authentication procedures between the devices may be performed. For example, in the case of an image forming apparatus such as a printer system, an authentication procedure is performed between a main printer and a cartridge to determine whether the cartridge is genuine. Upon sensing a connection of a new cartridge to the main printer, a one-to-one authentication procedure is performed between an authentication module included in the main printer and an authentication module included in the newly connected cartridge. When the authentication procedure is successful, the new cartridge may be effectively used in the printer system.
However, when a security function of the authentication module included in the main printer fails to work normally due to factors such as hacking, unauthorized cartridges may be indiscriminately used. Accordingly, printer manufacturers may incur considerable damages. Further, as the unauthorized cartridges are used, problems such as malfunction of the main printer may occur.